


Lackadasical Persistance

by FallingNarwhals



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble Collection, Each chapter is a different story, ill try to not do pairings, like ill publish those in a different story, will add tags as story updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:06:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7808332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingNarwhals/pseuds/FallingNarwhals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble collection. ch1: Danny Phantom takes Jack ghost hunting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thermos

**Author's Note:**

> Danny Phantom takes Jack ghost hunting. Post reveal

"Alright Dad, this ghost is the easiest out there. He's obsessed with boxes and bubble wrap, of all things." Danny whispered, his tail twitching confidently back and forth. "I'll sneak behind him, and you suck him into this, alright?"

He carefully uncapped his thermos and handed it to his father. "Just slide the switch right here."

"Got it, Danny-o!" Jack whispered excitedly. "Let's kick his ghostly butt!"

Danny gave a slight nod, and edged carefully to the other side of the warehouse, unnoticed by the blue-clad ghost. Jack let out an enthusiastic cry two seconds early, scaring the Box Ghost and sucking Danny into the thermos.

"Darn it!" Danny yelled, his cries muffled by the thick cylinder.

"Danny!" Jack cried out in alarm. "Are you alright son?" He shook the thermos viciously.

"Ahhahha! Yeah, I'm alright! Just, stop shaking the thermos. Please." Danny said. Jack stopped shaking the thermos.

"There's a switch on the side that says 'Reverse.' Flick that switch to the right and it'll get me out of here."

Jack turned the thermos on its side and found the switch. Danny splattered out onto the ground, his hair ruffled and legs splayed. He stood, stretching out his back and Jack shuddered as it clicked several times.


	2. Rainy Storms with Expensive Suits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Badger Cereal for ur SOUL w/ five year old danny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BBBBBBADER_CEREALLLLLLLLLL.doc

A crack of thunder shook Vlad Masters from his sleep. Jerking his hands and neck in one fluid moment, he accidentally knocked a stack of papers and long-empty coffee mug off his desk. Rain pounded on the windows in an unseated rhythm, and he could saintly hear Maddie the Cat's sleeping purrs from under the sofa.

He rubbed his eyes. He must have fallen asleep at his desk again. Without having to look at his watch, he knew it was late. He hoped one of the servants had put Daniel to bed at nine-

Another round of thunder shock the house and the door to Vlad's office squeaked open. A tuff of soft black hair and eyes wide with fright peeked out.

"Daniel? What are you doing up so late?" Vlad asked the five year old boy in concern. "Were you awakened by the storm?"

Daniel nodded vigorously, his eyes unblinking.

"Are you scared of the storm?"

Daniel shook his head, but let out a squeak when yet another crack of thunder sounded through the house. He dashed into Vlad's lap faster then he could blink and hid his face in Vlad's expensive suit. Small sobs rocked the small child's body.

Awkwardly, Vlad patted the child's back soothingly. "There's nothing to be afraid of Daniel," He whispered in his ear. "You're more powerful then any storm. You're the superhero Phantom, and you can fly far away from the storms."

The next morning a maid found Vlad and young Daniel asleep, curled up in Vlad's office chair.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was like accidentally high on thermaflu when I wrote this so I edited this so it actually has a plot
> 
> originally was just a torn sheet of notebook paper that said 'dany is hot doge king'

Jazz stared open-mouthed at the food attacking each other in the kitchen. She could see every content of the refrigerator, from the glowing green mob of spaghetti (That was attacking the carrots) that she had made last night with Mommy, from the old ham (That had grown teeth and was munching on the counter top, not caring about the broccoli that was attacking its flank) that Jack always kept next to the emergency button.

“What did you do?!” She yelled to her little brother, who sat in the middle of the mess just playing with his trucks.

“I honestly have no idea of what I did.” The five year old replying, sending the truck into the oncoming cookie monsters.

“Well, fix it!”

“I don’t know how!” The kindergartner protested. “I just said ‘attack!’ And then they attacked!”

“Try saying 'retreat’ or something, then.” Jazz replied.

“RETWEAT!” Danny yelled, his lisp making him pronounce it wrong. Jazz was about to correct him when the attacking food froze midair, and then dropped to the floor, the green glow around them gone.

Jazz toed a fallen carrot, making sure it won’t come alive and eat her. Danny continued to play with his trucks, crashing the red on into the rotting ham.

“Danny, we have to pick this stuff up now,” She ordered sternly.

Danny stared at her for a moment before saying “Food, back to base!”

Jazz rolled her eyes. “Danny, that’s not going to-” she gasped.

The food had started to glow again, before floating upwards and zooming back into the refrigerator. The door slammed shut, and the kitchen bore no evidence that the food army was ever there.

Danny went back to playing with his trucks.


End file.
